1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polygonal building structure enclosing an inner courtyard in which a central staircase is connected by passages to the surrounding building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In polygonal buildings of this type, the individual building sectors and the stories in these building sectors are not laid out in such a manner that the initial structure need not be altered with a change of its size and where, moreover, all the building sectors and stories may be reached at any level from the central staircase.
The building construction according to German patent No. 2,065,437 comprises building sectors of rectangular horizontal cross section, rather than the trapezoidal construction, which makes ready expansion possible. Nor does it involve a spiral construction matching the vertically upwardly winding staircase to vertically staggered stories in the adjacent building sectors.
European patent No. 118,723 discloses a parking garage having a cylindrical outer wall and an upwardly winding spiral driveway.